


Plan B

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Howard Stark Has Issues, Howard Stark Is Basically a Dick, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest, Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Fic, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark was supposed to remember to find a professional alpha to help his omega son through his first heat.  But such trivial things slipped his mind, so now it's plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38449385#t38449385): In an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, it's the responsibility of a parent to make sure their Omega child has someone to help them through their heat until the child is 18. This is so that the child doesn't have to go through the pain of a solo heat, but the parent can make sure the child is with someone trustworthy who won't take advantage of them.
> 
> Omega!Tony goes into heat, and Alpha!Howard has not found someone trustworthy yet for Tony. Howard therefore takes the responsibility upon himself and fucks Tony through his heat. 
> 
> Bonus if Howard didn't have anyone picked out because he's his normal bad parent self and hadn't given much thought or priority to Tony's potential needs.
> 
>  **Author's Additional Notes:** In this fic, Howard Stark is basically an entire bag of dicks.

Howard liked a well-run household. He like things to go smoothly, everything clicking and moving like the well-oiled machines he created. He liked all variations planned out in advance, all contingencies covered, and back-up plans in place to smooth over any irregularities. And for the most part everything worked. Jarvis kept the staff in order, his managers kept his employees in order, and Maria kept Tony in order.

Except, every now and then, things always got out of hand, and you had to go to Plan B.

"Dad?"

Howard snapped back to himself, the unexpected interruption shattering his concentration as Tony's voice, and something else, impinged upon the order of his workshop. He looked up to see his thirteen year-old son clinging to the door, a towel around his waist his only article of clothing, his skin water-soaked, sweat-soaked, and-. Howard took an experimental sniff and sighed as the warm, intoxicating scent of heat and slick filled his nostrils. Damn.

"Tony," he said neutrally, wondering how in God's name Tony had made it past all of the staff and down to the workshop in that state. Surely Jarvis would have noticed... or Maria, or, or, _anyone_. Tony's first heat; didn't they have a plan for this?

"I think I'm..." Tony closed his eyes as he flushed, the pink spreading down his cheeks into his chest and belly in a beguiling manner. "I'm in heat?"

Bleeding hell, how did Howard get stuck with this? His normally bright, independent son, so rarely a bother to Howard's routine, was pleading and _whining_. Heat did such tragic things to even the strongest omegas.

"Did you tell Jarvis?" Howard asked coolly, feeling a stirring in his blood, a hard-wired response to Tony's pheromonal pull, son or no son. "Or your mom?"

"Mom's out," Tony said, his voice shaking. "And Jarvis said... Jarvis said you had someone picked out? I couldn't wait in my room, Dad, it's... I need _something_."

Oh hell and damnation. Howard's eyes widened at Tony's words. Shit, they _did_ have a plan, but Howard hadn't taken the time to screen alphas from the usual agencies to help pubescent omegas through their first heats. Delaying response to a first heat could be damaging for the child's growth, and Howard couldn't just let anyone fuck his son. There weren't any friends Howard trusted in the same capacity, and there definitely wasn't time to call up an alpha service _now_. The screening process could take _days_. 

There was nothing for it. Tony was very nearly a wreck right now, and Howard couldn't deal with him writhing in the shower until he'd found someone appropriate. Time for Plan B.

"Come here, Tony," Howard coaxed, letting his voice drop into the low, soothing register he'd used with other omegas. Something about the tone just hit all the right places, and Tony was too far gone to recognize the tricks he'd seen Howard employ. Up close, Tony smelled good, far too good, and Howard drank in the come-hither scent, letting it affect him, letting his blood start to boil.

"D-Dad?" Tony hiccupped, nearly mewling when Howard put his hand up the towel and pushed a finger inside Tony's slick, wet heat. Hands going nerveless, Tony dropped the towel, and Howard growled appreciatively. A second finger joined the first easily, Tony's eyes going huge. One of his hands gripped the edge of the workbench, the other around Howard's wrist, trying to tug it out. "Dad, _stop!_ Don't, don't, please, I'm not supposed to-. Please!"

Howard thrust his fingers deep and set up a steady rhythm, teasing more slick out of Tony's body and letting his own alpha scent rise.

"Please..." Tony didn't sound thirteen anymore, or rather he sounded like a normal child's thirteen, caught up in the pleasure of the moment, trying to protest out of propriety but his body craving everything happening to it. Tony's hole was getting hotter, his cock redder and harder, the grip on Howard's wrist going from a protesting tug away to an urgent pull inside, as if he were afraid Howard would stop. "Please!"

He'd taken on a begging tone, Tony's big dark eyes filled with need and shame and things that Howard didn't want to see in any son of his. Impatiently, his own dick getting hard at the relentlessly beautiful scent of a virgin omega, Howard turned Tony and bent him over the workbench, thrusting his fingers back inside to quell Tony's needy, breathy moans. His ass clenched around Howard's fingers, the slick nearly dripping out of his body as Tony thrust back against the thickness of Howard’s fingers. Tony had gone beyond thirteen, back right to the caves, a wanton, needy hole primed and ready for an alpha.

Howard absolutely did not have time for this nonsense, but he'd forgotten to cross this one T, dot this one I, and now he was stuck playing catch-up. Damnable way to run a business, or family.

Sighing, he let himself give into the primal drive, shoving his pants down far enough to free his cock. He nudged it gently against Tony’s hole, smearing the slick around, and Tony went rigid.

“Dad…” Tony had found his voice again, and Howard pinched the bridge of his nose. How in God’s name did Tony expect to get through his first heat with someone who wouldn’t hurt him if he kept breaking the mood by calling him Dad? That had never been Howard’s kink. If Tony hadn’t smelled so wonderful, Howard wasn’t sure he would have been able to keep his hard-on. Didn’t he realize Howard was doing this to _help_ him? 

“I’m just going to get you through this first one, Tony. I’ll get someone from the agency here tomorrow, but you’ll be impossible if you don’t get knotted today,” Howard said matter-of-factly, nudging against Tony’s backside again and stroking one hand down his hip. “I’ll get you through. Just don’t talk; I’m good at this.”

Tony remained frozen in place for another few breaths, then abruptly went completely limp, his hole spasming around the head of Howard’s cock reflexively. Relieved at Tony’s compliance, Howard nudged a little further in, eyes fluttering at the incredible tight heat.

He fixed his eyes on Tony’s slim hips and back, imagining it was some other young omega, some sweet young thing he’d picked up that was looking for a good time from the best alpha around. A wanton, needy omega who was dying for Howard Stark’s knot, spread out and unresisting, wanting to take whatever Howard deigned to give. He pushed in slow into that tight, virgin channel, slowly opening and shaping it specially to receive his cock, the way slicked by the other’s natural ardor. Howard shut his eyes for control; how long had it been since he’d deflowered a virgin? Ages, at least. He’d forgotten how good it felt, knowing he was ruining them for any other alpha as he stretched them around his member. 

The cries being wrested out of the omega beneath him were on the trembling edge of pleasure and pain, the pain of the stretching, the pleasure of relief as his body seized on Howard’s growing knot for the completion of the cycle, what it took to make an omega truly whole.

Broken cries echoed around the workshop, wordless little moans that went straight to Howard’s libido, making him grab those beautiful little hips and slam inside in a punishing rhythm. One of the hands bracing the omega against the workbench tried to let go and move down to palm his cock, but Howard caught it and gently but firmly forced it back where it belonged.

“You’re going to come on my knot, sweetheart,” Howard breathed, giving himself up when the omega tightened around his knot, letting out a thin scream as Howard swelled a final fraction and came. His hot seed flooded the tight channel, and an instant later, the omega jerked involuntarily, spilling his release against the workshop floor as his body gave in to the sensation of an alpha’s knot.

Howard breathed for a few moments, coming back down to Earth, the fantasy fading. He shook his head as he reached over and grabbed the phone from its cradle, still knotted inside his son’s body.

“This is Howard Stark,” he said in greeting, when the alpha agency secretary answered. A quick moment to verify that, yes, he was the _real_ Howard Stark, and suddenly the agency was at his disposal. “My son went into heat, and I need one of your members to help him. Send over a selection today so I can interview them. No, no, this was unexpected. Yeah, I had a friend in town who’s helping him through today, but I’ll need someone by tomorrow. No, let’s say by 2pm today; I have to finish some business first. He’ll be fine until then. Very good. I’ll tell my staff to be ready. And thank you.”

Tony had been quiescent underneath him while Howard completed the call, but began to whimper slightly once Howard had hung up the phone. Howard carefully thrust just a hair and swiveled his hips, making Tony arch his back and come again with a gasp that mellowed into a needy groan. Howard smiled with a justifiable amount of arrogance; he still had it. Everything was back under control.

Even a back-up plan by a Stark was still better than most people’s first choices.


End file.
